Pursuant to 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119(a), this application claims the benefit of earlier filing date and right of priority to Korean Patent Application No. 2001-63491, filed on Oct. 15, 2001, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-density (HD) optical disk having a thin film layer made from a thermochromic polymer with a red-shift which exhibits self-focusing and optical bleaching.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, information signals in an optical disk such as a compact disk (CD) or a digital versatile disk (DVD) is recorded and reproduced with a laser beam incident thereto. The optical disk is classified into two types, one for a read-only optical disk such as a CD or DVD for read only memory (CD-ROM or DVD-ROM), and the other for a rewritable optical disk such as a rewritable CD (CD-R/W) or a DVD for random access memory (DVD-RAM).
FIG. 1 shows a schematic structure of a conventional optical disk 5 which has a transmission layer 10, a reflection layer 11 above the transmission layer 10, and a protective layer 12 above the reflection layer 11. Pits and/or spaces for the recorded signals, which form a recording layer, have been formed on the surface of the reflection layer 11. In order to record or reproduce data to and/or from the optical disk, a laser beam passing through the transmission layer 10 is focused on the reflection layer 11 by the objective lens. Thus the signal reproduction resolution and density of recorded information are limited to the size of a beam spot at the focal position.
However, it is not possible to make the size of the beam spot, which is focused on the recording layer 11 of the optical disk, to be smaller than the wavelength of the laser beam because of optical restriction posed by the diffraction limit of the laser beam. Presently, for a HD optical disk, the size of a beam spot can only be minimized by using a blue laser having shorter wavelength.
An example of where a smaller size of a beam spot is required can be found in recording the broadcast of HD-grade television signals for longer periods of time, such as two hours. In this case, the track pitch on the recording layer of the optical disk needs to be relatively narrower in order to accommodate the complete transmission. Consequently, not only does the size of a beam spot that is focused on the recording surface need to be minimized, but also the optical efficiency of the laser beam that is reflected from that surface needs to be maximized. Unfortunately, effective solutions for situations such as this example are not available presently and are urgently required.
Currently, as an effort to overcome the diffraction limit of a light source, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,206 issued to Yanasigawa, et. al., proposes that a HD optical disk be manufactured with a reflective thin film made of amorphous silicon, which exhibits a non-linear effect. However, this invention has not been commercialized because the amorphous silicon film excessively absorbs light energy in the wavelength region of visible light.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a HD optical disk that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a HD optical disk that is capable of a signal reproduction resolution beyond the diffraction limit of the laser beam by coating an additional polymer film, which features thermochromism with a red-shift, over the recording surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a polymer film that exhibits third-order optical nonlinearities. These third-order optical nonlinearities include self-focusing or self-defocusing in the refractive aspect and optical bleaching or saturation in the absorptive aspect, depending on material. In particular, self-focusing reduces the size of beam spot due to the intensity-dependent positive refractive change, while optical bleaching enhances the intensity of transmitted beam due to a lowered extinction coefficient beyond linear optical properties. Since a thermochromic polymer with a red-shift can be shown to have both the properties of self-focusing and optical bleaching at a specific frequency of irradiated beam as explained in detailed description, not only can the size of a beam spot focused on the recording surface be minimized but also the optical efficiency of a light beam reflected from the recording surface can be maximized after a light beam travels in this medium.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a recordable disk medium for use with a light source comprises a transmission layer; a reflection layer; a protective layer; and a polymer film having thermochromism disposed coplanarly with the reflection layer in an incident light beam path of the light source wherein the polymer film refracts an incident light beam beyond a diffraction limit of the incident light beam and allows the formation of a smaller laser beam spot on the reflection layer.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the polymer film has a red-shift characteristic. Preferably, the polymer film is disposed between the transmission layer and the reflection layer. Alternatively, the transmission layer is disposed between the polymer film and the reflection layer.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the polymer film comprises poly (3-tetradecylthiophene)-co-(3-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)thiophene). The polymer film with thermochromism has a refractive coefficient that increases and an extinction coefficient that decreases in response increased in temperature caused by absorbing energy from the incident light beam.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the polymer film refracts the incident light beam and allows the formation of a Gaussian beam spot at a light intensity between about 10 kW/cm2 and 20 kW/cm2.
The disk medium described below is used with a recording and reproduction apparatus. Such apparatus comprises a light source that provides an incident light beam on the disk medium. In particular, the disk medium comprises a transmission layer; a reflection layer; a protective layer; and a polymer film having thermochromism disposed coplanarly with the reflection layer in an incident light beam path of the light source wherein the polymer film refracts the incident light beam beyond a diffraction limit of the incident light beam and allows the formation of a smaller laser beam spot on the reflection layer.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide a further explanation of the invention as claimed. Additional features and advantages of the invention, which may be embodied in other specific forms without departing from the sprit or essential characteristics thereof, will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.